With You
by Arwennicole
Summary: Andros and Ashley have a good day. This is a look into my next story "More than Words".


With You

Summary: A prelude to my next story. Ashley and Andros have a good day together.

Ashley was watching Andros sleeping peacefully beside her in his bunk. She was leaning against her hand, watching his chest rise and fall. His face was looking away from her, but he was laying on his back with the blanket down around his waist, giving her a good view of his torso.

She rested her hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat thump under her palm. Their nights together normally ended with them in bed together. Sometimes it was for the intimacy, sometimes it was for private conversations that they wouldn't have to worry about one of their friends walking in on it.

That particular night, it ended up being both. Ashley was tracing designs into his chest when his hand reached up and grasped hers. "Don't," he said with a slight chuckle. He opened his eyes and he stared up at Ashley. Ashley gave him a soft smile. "I must be dreaming," he answered. Her smile widened a little more.

"Then it's a good dream," she quipped lightly.

Leaning forward, she kissed him lightly. Andros kissed her back, resting on her side. Their kiss deepened a little more as she moved so they were a little closer together if it were possible. Pulling away from their kiss, Ashley stroked his cheek tenderly with her fingertips. Andros stared up at his girlfriend, his hand gliding over her bare back. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

Ashley was still smiling at him as his hand moved up her back and then down her arm. She leaned forward, brushing her nose against his. Andros moved his arm around her back before moving his head so he was kissing her neck. Ashley let out a sigh of pleasure as she felt the familiar chills run down her spine. Andros moved her onto her back and moved so he was looking down at her. Ashley smiled as she pulled him down and kissed him.

The next morning, Ashley exited Andros's room and fixed her uniform shirt. She dragged her fingers through her hair as she walked down the hall. "Good morning," Cassie greeted her.

"Morning," Ashley signed to her friend.

"Sleep well?" Cassie asked.

"As always," Ashley signed.

Cassie just smirked, playfully bumping her hip against her best friend's as Ashley wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "Hey, TJ, Carlos, and me were talking, you know there's going to be a party at the Surf Spot, dancing and all that. We were wondering if you and Andros were going?" Cassie asked.

"I'll talk it over with him," Ashley signed to her.

Cassie smiled at her best friend. "I'm really happy for you, Ash," she commented. Ashley gave her a soft smile. "He makes you happy," Cassie observed. Her smile grew.

"Happier than I have ever been in years," she signed.

Cassie nodded, she noticed that her best friend was just as happy as she could be as long as she was with Andros. Andros knew how to speak with her when she couldn't bring herself to speak. The way their relationship worked, it was probably the most amazing thing Cassie had ever seen.

Later on, night fell and it was a pretty uneventful day. Ashley was in her room finishing with her hair when there was a knock on her door. Walking over, she opened it and revealed Andros. He gave her a smile and Ashley's cheeks flushed. "Do you like it?" she asked softly, gesturing to her outfit. Andros watched as she turned around for him.

"Beautiful," he replied.

He held out his hand and Ashley grasped his hand tightly, leaving the room with him.

Arriving at the Surf Spot, music was blasting and people were dancing, having a good time. "Wow, Adelle really went all out," Cassie commented as TJ wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Let's not waste it," he replied.

Cassie laughed when TJ took her hand and spun her around in a circle before they went out onto the dance floor. Carlos looked over when Mia rushed over to him. "You made it!" she said excitedly. Ashley watched as Carlos lifted his girlfriend up off the floor.

"I wouldn't have missed this," he replied.

Mia held him even tighter when she saw Andros and Ashley. "Hey!" she greeted. Ashley waved at her as Andros nodded to her. "Come on, let's go!" Mia insisted as she grabbed his hand, pulling her out onto the dance floor. Ashley leaned into Andros and his arm went around her waist.

"I'm sure this is not the kind of music you listen to on KO-35," she signed to him.

Andros gave her a small shrug as he watched his friends have fun. "Not really, but it's nice," he replied. Andros looked down at her. "As long as it's with you," he replied. Ashley gave him a small smile and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Shall we?" he asked. Ashley nodded as he held onto her hand and they went to join their friends out on the dance floor.

They were dancing together to the music, their eyes never once leaving each other. At one point, Ashley had released Andros's hands and she was dancing around him. Andros was watching her with a smirk as he clapped along to the beat of the music. When she was in front of him again, Andros caught her hand in his and spun her around. She spun around until they were literally in arm's reach of each other before he tugged on her hand and she spun back around so she was back in his arms and leaning up against his chest.

Andros then dipped her a little and Ashley tilted her head back, her eyes were closed. He pulled her back to her feet and she smiled as they swayed together to the music. He had his forehead resting against her temple. Their eyes were closed, it was as though everything and everyone around them disappeared completely. It was just them and the music, there was no Astronema, no fight against Dark Specter, and they weren't expecting their communicators to go off any minute.

This was one perfect night; they were out with their friends at a party thrown by another friend. This was possibly the best day Ashley could ever imagine. She looked up into her boyfriend's hazels eyes and he smiled at her. Ashley smiled back at him and he pressed his lips against hers. Ashley kissed him back, her arms moving around his shoulders when he easily lifted her up off the floor and she smiled against his lips. Ashley was in love, truly in love and this guy loved her just as much too. Even though in her mind, she loved him more.

The party went on very late, they finally made their way back to the ship and their friends went to their rooms. "Night, guys," TJ greeted.

"Night," Andros answered.

Ashley smiled as she held onto her boyfriend's hand, leading him down the hall. "Yours or mine?" he asked. Ashley tapped her chin, pretending to think about it. She smirked as she pointed to him. He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand as they made their way to his quarters.


End file.
